


Shining Star

by MsPonyo123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Babies, F/M, Love, Misunderstandings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPonyo123/pseuds/MsPonyo123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known each other for years now and have been a couple for years as well. Now it's time for them to take the next big step in their relationship. Will they do it or will something tear the lovely couple apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Star

**Ship:** LoLu

**Beta:** None at the Moment

**This is a different fanfiction then I’m used to writing. I sat down listening to my mp3 player and the story goes with the songs of my player. I hope it makes sense. All songs are sung by Billie Piper. Please do enjoy.**

**Shining Star**

****  
  


**The Tide is High**

**1.**

It was Friday night in the Guild and Lucy was in front of her bedroom mirror, tears streaming down her gorgeous face. She’d never been in a lasting relationship before. But then Loke. Her Celestial Spirit started to show his interest towards her. She ignored him and put it off because he is the playboy of Magnolia and she’s just not that type of girl. But then one day, things had changed. Her views changed of him and she fell for him. Hook line and sinker. They became a couple and it was an epic love story. They had trials because the Spirit King didn’t approve of a relationship between a Celestial Spirit and his Master. After some time however he allowed it. He didn’t like it but he let it happen. He’d rather keep Leo than banish him. So Lucy and Loke stayed together and it was wonderful. Collapsing on the floor where she stood the blond haired woman known as Lucy Heartfilia started to sob. Everything was going wonderful for them. That was until Loke had decided to propose. Lucy ran without giving her lion an answer. She left her Celestial Spirit King of the Zodiac’s in the clearing without an answer. She no doubt broke the man’s heart. But she just couldn’t answer him. She wanted so bad to say yes, for he is the only man to have ever captured her heart. For her heart belonged to Loke. Leo the Lion.

**Call Me**

**2.**

Somewhere in the town of Magnolia Loke stood at his spot under the Cherry Blossom tree’s. His head was leaning back. Tears streaming down his face. He had just proposed to Lucy but instead of saying yes like he’d hope that she would, she ran. Ran far away from him. The Celestial Spirit dropped to the ground letting out heart wrenching sobs. Maybe everyone in the Spirit World were right. Maybe a relationship between a Spirit and their Mage shouldn’t be allowed. The King of the Zodiac’s stayed sobbing in his spot on the floor of the clearing. That is until he remembered what Gray once told him.

“Loke. You and me are best friends and we were partners together during your banishment from the Spirit World all those years ago. If there is anything you need you can just call me. Come to my apartment and call me. You’re going to need it now that you are with Lucy. She’s a female after all and who know’s what goes through her head or any females after all.”

Loke stood up and decided to walk to Gray’s apartment complex to find him. Maybe Gray could make light of the situation.

**Walk of Life**

**3.**

Laying on her bed with a bowl of chocolates Lucy was curled up and sobbing at what she did. She no doubt broke her beau’s heart. She wanted to walk the walk of life with Loke. But there were just too many differences between them. She was human and he was not. She’d grow old and die. He would not. They’d never be able to have children together. She could not do this to him. It would break his heart and break him. She had seen him when his previous owner was killed. That was only a bond between Master and Spirit. But them, he and her. Their bond was more than that. He and her were lovers and soul mates, no matter what were to happen their story would have a tragic end to it. They could not walk the walk of life with one another, no matter how they would want to. They just couldn’t be together forever.

Shoving a piece of chocolate in her mouth for comfort Lucy cried even harder and held her pillow to herself.

“I guess Loke and I are over. Bet that makes you happy up there in the Spirit world Moustache man.

**Honey To the Bee**

**4.**

Loke sat on Gray’s couch debating whether or not to go back to the Spirit World and get his bearings. But he just couldn’t face the ‘I told you so” faces of the King, Aquarias and a few other Spirits. Instead he just sat drinking Ginger Tea that Gray brought to him. His thoughts were of Lucy and her sugar lips and how he just wanted to taste them against his once more. She was like honey to the Bee. He was the Bee and she was the honey. The only woman he had ever truly loved and the one woman who had truly been his, but that was over and here he was. Sitting on the Stripper’s couch. Gray stood in front of him. Realizing the Iceman was no longer clothed Loke rolled his eyes.

“Gray. You did it again.” The Spirit bluntly stated. Looking down at himself  and noticing his state of nakedness Gray jumped.

“Damn it! I did it again! I just don’t know why this keeps on happening.” The Iceman left to go put his clothes back on. “Confrontation, Loke. It’s the best thing to do right about now. Lucy loves you and I’m positive her answer would have been yes. There’s more to this then what you or I think.”

Sighing into his tea Loke thought of what possibly could have went wrong. Maybe he had proposed to early and Lucy wasn’t ready for the next step of their relationship.

**Day and Night**

**5.**

Lucy loved the day and night. Loke was her shining star, her inspiration. She needed to make this right. Jumping out of the bed she ran to her kitchen. Grabbing her ring of keys and toeing her boots on she wished Loke was at her apartment right about now. Trying to summon him to her would be the best thing to do but she needed to think things through before she confronted him. If she knew him as well as she knows she does than he’d be over at Gray’s apartment. Running out the door Lucy remembered her days and nights with Loke. He would do things to her that would bring her to the brink of passion and things that made her feel wonderful. Whether they be sexual or not. She loved this man and she would get him back. They’d whether this storm just like any other one. No one has ever loved her as much as her Celestial Spirit; Loke.

“Oh Loke. I shouldn’t have run from you like that. I need to hear your voice and know that you still love me. You’re mine all of the days and all of the nights as I am yours.” Lucy stopped her run and stood still. She was at Gray’s apartment and she could see Loke through the window. He was leaning back against the sofa. His eyes were red and puffy, his glasses were sitting on his lap. Gray stood in front of him. The two were talking. Slowly reaching her hand up the blond knocked on the door.

**Makin My Way**

**6.**

Hearing the knock on his door Gray walked over to answer it. He wasn’t to surprised to see Lucy behind it. Gray gestured for her to come on in and he motioned to where Loke sat. Walking on over to Loke Lucy couldn’t help but notice his state of attire. His hair was sticking up even more than normal and his suit was rumpled. Lucy stood to the side watching her Spirit as Gray made himself scarce. Making her way over to where he sat on the sofa Lucy settled down beside him. Reaching over she grabbed his hand. Loke turned his hand over where their fingers interlocked. He just sat there for a moment just looking at their hands locked together in a tight but comforting embrace. Lucy felt especially guilty at the look upon his handsome face. She’d never seen her lion so down. It was all her fault. They would get through this. They just had to.

“I’m sorry, Loke. I should explain myself to you.” Lucy sat there for a few seconds. She could do this she could tell him. She could do this. Telling him. It’d be hard but she would do this. Loke looked up at Lucy and Hazel eyes locked onto chocolate eyes, bringing his other hand up to her face, Loke stroked Lucy’s cheek with the back of his palm. He leant forwards to where their foreheads touched and purred in contentment. They both closed their eyes simultaneously.

“That would be a good idea, Princess.”

**Because of You**

**7.**

“When I first met you I thought you were a bit weird. I also thought you were pretty cool and sexy. I was literally losing my mind, but at the same time I also knew your reputation. A playboy. You were a freaking playboy. But it wasn’t until awhile that I learned who you truly where. The real you. You were always trying to get with me and I didn’t want to because I was denying my feelings towards you, but we eventually did get together. We fell in love. You were already in love with me at that time. You were in love with me way before I were in love with you, but when we did eventually become a couple I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to you. Because of you it made me afraid for the first time in a long time. I ran from your proposal, Loke. Not because I was going to deny you. I wasn’t. I wanted so bad to say yes, but like before I was so afraid. Afraid of what would happen. Loke you are a Celestial Spirit. You won’t grow old like me. You won’t technically die either. I couldn’t do that that. However, a selfish part of me wants to be with you. I love you so much.” Lucy just sat on the sofa silently watching Loke.

“Lucy. None of that matters to me. If it comes to the part of growing old and dying that can be fixed. I can either become a human or you a Celestial SPirit. You’re overthinking and analyzing again, Princess.” With tears streaming down their faces the duo locked eyes and smiled to one another.

**I Dream**

**8.**

Bringing her forward into his arms the lion Spirit wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. The duet closed their eyes and stayed there silently for some time.

“Can you feel it, Princess? My heart. It’s beating erratically. Just for you.” Giving a small giggle at Loke’s comment Lucy couldn’t help but think that that was the most corniest thing that Loke had ever said. Grabbing lucy’s hand, Loke put it against his chest where she could feel the thumping of his heart beat. It was going a mile a minute it seemed like. It was beating fast and hard. “I dream I’m dancing with you until I lose control. Oh Lucy. Sometimes when I look at you I forget to breath. Just knowing you love me takes my breath away.” Lucy sat there wrapped in her loves arms as she looked at him. Loke put his glasses back on his face and brought both his hands up to her face. Cupping her cheeks.

“Oh, Loke. I love you so much. I feel the same way. I feel like you’re loving me with all of your heart and soul.” The couple slowly leaned forward into a kiss, it was a kiss one full of love and passion. Loke nibbled on Lucy’s lips, Lucy let out a small gasp when Loke trailed his lips to her neck and left little bite marks. “Oh, Loke. You’re such a bad kitty.” Lucy moaned out.

“No, Princess. I’m a bad lion.”

**Caress the Gold**

**9.**

Gray, Happy, Natsu and Erza all stood outside of Gray’s apartment window watching Loke and Lucy. Or well more like Happy and Natsu were watching. The other two were respecting the couple's privacy.

“I kkknnnnneeeeeewwwwww iiiiittttttttt!” The flying Blue cat squealed out in excitement as he flew around Gray, Erza and Natsu’s head. Natsue bobbled his head up and down. Erza just rolled her eyes.

“We all knew those two were together. Why be so surprised when you’re visually seeing it?” Erza turned away walking from the window. Lucy and Loke were having a private moment. Watching the couple was highly inappropriate. The way Loke doted on Lucy was shocking but it was also the cutest thing Erza had seen. It was like a man finding Gold for the first time. Exciting and thrilling. Erza could describe it as someone caressing the gold. She was quite jealous of her friends relationship, She needed a drink. Erza grabbed Natsu and Happy. Dragging them both away.

“Hey! What about the ice bastard?” The pink haired man child yelled.

“It’s his home and he’s waiting by the door. He has the decency not to watch his friends having a private moment.”

“B-b-but it’s not fair and Loke all those things to Lucy is just disgusting. His tongue was down her throat and everything. His hands were even carressing her body.” Natsu argues with the red head.

“He’s a grown up cat.” Happy stated.

**G.H.E.T.T.O.U.T.**

**10.**

Off in the Spirit World the King was watching Lucy and Loke from his throne. His mind was on the dilemma that was between the King of the Zodiac’s and the mage; Lucy Heartfillia. he never wanted this to happen. The signs of a relationship happening between the two were quite obvious, but the King had chosen to ignore it because had thought that Leo wasn’t foolish enough to enter into a relationship with his owner, but it appeared that the man was indeed foolish enough to do exactly that. When Leo and Lucy had become he let it slide. He didn’t think it would amount to anything, but the moment their relationship progressed to lovers he knew he had to stop it. He had Leo locked in Spirit World but upon seeing their ‘true king’ so sad, depressed and locked up the other Zodiac’s came to him and bargained for his release, and release him the King did. However now the king was worried. A proposal. Lea had proposed to the girl and now they were in her bed making love, joined together in the most intimate connection one could be in. He just didn’t know what to do. As the King he always knew what to do but with this new development he was at a loss of what he could do. That however was not all to the development. The Mage Lucy Heartfillia was with child. No one but he knew about it.

“Oh what am I going to do with this new dilemma?”

**It Takes Two**

**11.**

Looking through the rules of the Spirit World the King was trying to find anything that would protect Lucy and Leo’s unborn child. It takes two to make a child and raise one. Maybe Lucy and Leo could do it, but there was a rule made stating that any offspring created between a human and Celestial Spirit were to be terminated effective immediately. Contrary to popular belief the King wasn’t a cruel tyrant ruler. he wished more than anything that Leo and Lucy could have their child, the very child that was growing in the girl’s womb, but he knew he couldn’t allow it. He had rules to uphold after all.

“Oh what am I going to do? I really don’t want to do this.” Flipping through the pages of the rule book he stopped when he came across something of interest. “Well Leo. By birthright you are able to take my place as King of the Spirit World and none of the rules of this book will apply to you. I guess we’re going to have a new King and a new species. Sitting in contentment the King let out a laugh. This would work. He had been King for far too long. it was time he stepped down and Leo would be the better choice and no one else but he knew about Lucy’s condition. He had his suspicions about Leo though. The man was a Lion and his sense of smell is strong enough to have noticed that Lucy was with child. There was also the chance that the Lion was not aware of the pregnancy as well. However if Leo does have knowledge of the child and has not said anything to anyone then it is a very wise decision on Leo’s behalf. No one could do anything and when Leo took his place as the new King of the Spirit world he could change that law. Any law can be changed as long as the King before the new King gives his approval. So all Leo had to do is get his approval and the approval he would get.

**Bring it On**

**12.**

Lucy lay sleeping in bed, snuggling close to the warm awake form of Loke. Her engagement ring sparkling in the moonlight. The lion Spirit lay in bed, caressing the little bump that was his and Lucy’s child. Lucy was unaware of the life growing inside of her. Loke didn’t want to say anything to her for fear of the King listening in on them. Loke knew exactly what would happen if their child was discovered. He would not allow it. He’d fight for Lucy and his child. If the King came to this world then he’d better bring it on, he’d fight him. Leo the Lion’s powers against the King of the Spirit world’s. It was no secret among the Celestial Spirits in the spirit world that leo would win, for he was far stronger than their king. Leo the Lion was the most powerful Celestial Spirit in any realm. Closing his eyes Leo faded away back to his mansion in the Spirit World. The future for him and Lucy was a sketchy one but Leo knew one thing for sure and that was that Lucy and their child would be safe no matter what. Even if he himself had to become the new King of the Spirit World.

King he did become. The former King had gladly stepped down and gave his position to Leo. No one but Leo, the former King and Lucy knew what happened that day, however some of the other Celestial Spirits suspected that their former King had gladly stepped down and willingly gave his position to his old friend. There was a rumor going around that Leo and him fought and were both incubated for a couple of months but that my friends was a big fat lie. No fighting happened for Leo to become King of the Spirit World. Lucy and Leo were to have their child. A Little girl with her daddy’s ginger hair and her mother’s chocolate eyes. They named her Leilani and she was the cutest little girl they had ever laid their eyes on. She was three years old now and quite a handful. The little family had lived a wonderful life since Loke had become King of all the Spirit World and were also expecting their second child; due in a couple of months.  A boy and they would name him Lachlan. They would live happily ever after and maybe one day we’ll all get to see the little family again, but that my friends is for another story and another time.

****  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
